Skystones Tournament
The Skystones Tournament is a notable event in Wikia Town. It is annual even held at Skylanders Fan High every May. The first Skystones Tournament was held in 2013. Skystones Tournament 2013 Not much is known about the Skystones Tournament 2013 except that it was the first annual Skystones Tournament and that there were eight teams competing. Skystones Tournament 2014 The second annual Skystones Tournament was held in May 2014. There were eight teams competing and the Undead team won. Skystones Tournament 2015 The third annual Skystones Tournament was held in May 2015, with one event being held each Tuesday. It was the first tournament to have ten teams competing rather than eight. The Chompy Race For more information, see the episode about the Chompy Race. The Chompy Race was the first event of the Skystones Tournament 2015 and it was held on May 5. Each team chose one runner to compete for their team. The two teams placing last didn't make it to the next event, while the eight other teams made it to the next event, and their matches were based on their placements. Placements # Cameron (Tech) # Miles (Air) # Kyle (Earth) # Shadow (Fire) # Xavier (Dark) # Ryan (Magic) # Mark (Undead) # Rose (Life) # Zap (Water) # Couy (Light) - disqualified Roboto-Ball (Quarter-final) The Roboto-Ball event was held on May 12 and it included four team-based matches. The teams were chosen against each other based on their placements in the Chompy Race, with the first being against the eighth, the second being against the seventh etc. The winning teams made it to the next event. In each match, two teams, each with four players, tried to win the match by being the team that scored more goals. The team could score a goal by throwing a ball at a brick wall, causing a fake explosion. Besides that, two teachers, both dressed up as robots, tried to prevent the two teams from scoring goals. Each match was 60 minutes, with no breaks. In case of a tie, each four of the players had to throw the Roboto-Ball as far as they could. The team with the player who threw it the farthest won. Matches * Match 1: Tech vs. Life ** Winner: Tech ** Tech team contestants: Marley, TBA*, TBA*, TBA* ** Life team contestants: TBA*, TBA*, TBA*, TBA* * Match 2: Air vs. Undead ** Winner: Air (7-7 after 60 minutes) ** Air team contestants: Skylar "Sky", Benjamin "Ben", Aurora, Penelope ** Undead team contestants: Mark, Kai, Samuel, Cindy * Match 3: Earth vs. Magic ** Winner: Earth ** Earth team contestants: Gary, TBA*, TBA*, TBA* ** Magic team contestants: TBA*, TBA*, TBA*, TBA* * Match 4: Fire vs. Dark ** Winner: Fire ** Fire team contestants: Aidan, TBA*, TBA*, TBA* ** Magic team contestants: TBA*, TBA*, TBA*, TBA* *Only revealed in LEGO Wikia Town. Semi-final The semi-final was held on May 19 and consisted of two matches, based on the placements of the Chompy Race and the winners of the Roboto-Ball matches. Matches * Match 1: Tech vs. Fire * Match 2: Air vs. Earth Trivia * Despite being called the "Skystones" Tournament, it is not about playing Skystones, as that would be "way too boring" to be the school's most notable event. * It is unknown which team won the first Skystones Tournament, but it was not the Air team. Category:Wikia Town Category:PetStarPlanet